Sasuke Who?
by Imsolovingthis
Summary: Sakura had been with Akatsuki for a year when Pein disappeared. So what happens when he returns 2 years later, with a religious freak who just can't seem to leave her alone, and isn't suppose to seeing as he's now her partner. not to mention that Pein wants his power back. Wait, wasn't she suppose to be day-dreaming about Sasuke? Oops. Discontinued.
1. Bad Day

Today felt like a bad day, she could tell from the tune her alarm clock was singing. The damn thing ascended in pitch every 2 minutes she didn't turn it off and at this point it was at such a high pitch she felt her poor, tired ears would bleed any second. She slammed her aching fist down on the screeching and no longer heard it but the silence also brought the satisfying sound of plastic cracking. Throwing the blankets off and trudging to her closet where she changed into her favorite jeans and a light blue lacy tank, over that went a black jacket with a silver star embroidered onto the right breast, and finally slipping on simple charcoal grey flats. Content she glided to the bathroom glancing at the now cracked clock and gave out a shriek that challenged the alarm she woke to. Almost sprinting to the bathroom she prepared in a rush, it was 10 minutes till the first bell and it was a 6 minute drive to the school alone. Throwing on the necessities, some eyeliner to accent her emerald eyes and ripping out naturally, unnatural colored hair as she brushed it. Her petite form was moving as fast as it would allow once more, rushing to the door and grabbing her keys on the way out. Her driving was havoc, almost running lights and barley slowing for stop signs. She made it just in time, stepping in to the classroom as the bell rung, thankful she didn't have to stop at her locker for once. And the whole time the feeling of doom had loomed in the back of her mind, not wavering at her lateness, today was going to be bad. She felt it so strong her soul seemed to quiver in fear. And to cope she almost forced herself to block herself into oblivion, and daydreamed away her thoughts wondering to Sasuke.

'**Big shocker**' inner commented sarcastically.

~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~

The first 3 classes passed by in a fuzzy, sleepy blur her name never called once.

**_'_****_Guess they're not that stupid if they can see our self-inflicted coma huh?'_** inner commented having to push through quite a bit of mush to be heard clearly.

'Guess so' was the only reply she cared to give before slipping back into her daydream. As the 4th class came around she came out of her stupor a little, fading in and out of the now, taking notes when she actually heard something and daydreaming when she didn't.

Once 4th hour was over she snapped out of her dream it was off to lunch and she did not want to be last to the table again. Ever. Weaving through the crowd as fast as she could without causing a scene she rounded the corner just in time to see her best friend coming from the other side of the courtyard, doing a quick sweep of the table she saw all but two seats taken. Cursing under her breath she broke into a run. Slapping the table so hard everyone around it jumped out of their skin she wiggled in a celebratory dance. She wouldn't have to clean the table all by her self and be late to bio with Orochimaru. Being late to that class was hell, he made you read all the excerpts from the pages we were reading that day, and with her exhaustion she didn't want to do anything but day dream or eat.

"SAKURA YOU BITCH!" Snapped her out of her dance.

"What is it Ino" she asked as her body slid into the chair.

"You know I cant run in these heels! That was totally unfair!"

"Its not my fault you wore those things today and plus you have study hall next hour its not like you'll be late or anything"

"And touch everyone's shit after there mouths were all over everything?! I don't thing so!"

"Ino if anyone here is a bitch it would be you. So stop complaining about nothing." Sakura stated matter-of-factly with so much boredom in her voice it could kill. "Plus you don't have a creep who will make you read 10 pages worth of biology grossness to the entire class when you only got 3 hours of sleep the night before. All you have to do is sit pretty and pretend to do work while you flirt with half the school. So shut it."

Every one stared at her, disgusting globs of food falling out of broken jaws.

"Wow why don't you tell me how you really feel, and please, be sure to not hold anything back." Ino's voice was full of shock. Looking up at her best friend from her food Sakura saw Ino's eyes full of hurt. A pang of guilt ran through her heart.

"Look Ino, like I said, I barely got any sleep last night and am not in the best of moods. I'm sorry."

"Its fine I guess, you've just never talked to me like that. I'll remember to never wake you up early again. Gosh"

She felt even guiltier than before, but decided not to tell the others about the doom still looming in her mind. She left it at that turning back to her food. She could hear the distinct sound of jaws snapping back into place and curses under their breaths as they realized the stains left from the food would not come out.

The rest of lunch passed without incident but she could still feel their worried glances. The more she ignored the glances the more agitated she became and the harder it was to sit there and not snap their heads off. As if on cue she felt a tingling in her left hand, she looked down to find the ring placed on her middle finger to be flickering from the dainty gold band that others saw to the goddy, thick silver hunk of metal only a few eyes could see. Almost panicking she quickly packed her lunch back up and telling Ino she didn't have to worry about her things and that she was being summoned. Once she made a stop by her locker to drop off the box full of half eaten food, she was rushing to one of the main entrance and gliding into the summer heat without a glance at the attendance lady sitting at her desk by the door.

Walking to her car and starting the engine she pulled out her phone to call her other blond friend whose look was 'stolen' by Ino. "Why am I being called in the middle of school!?" She snapped as soon as the ringing stopped.

"Calm down Sakura, he knows the agreement un." His velvety voice rang out through the car as the phone set its self on speaker sensing the cars activation. "But something rather big came up and we need your skills for this one. Please come to number 3 and everything else will be explained there yeah."

Great now she had a mild reason for why she was being summoned. "Well if some one got hurt why didn't you just say so? Who was it this time, I'm still mad at Kakazu so if its not too serious I'm not going to help him."

"No its not that, you'll see when you get here, leader-sama wants to explain it himself un."

"So the bastards finally back in town I see, probably to clean up the mess you made. I still cant believe he left you and Sassy Pants in charge, well, at least you, Sasori on the other hand knows at least a little how to run this organization, but you sent all his hard-ish work up in flames."

"Sakura, yeah." His voice stern, like he was scolding a small child. "You know not to talk like that especially when he's in town and can punish you with his own hand. Yeah!"

To her dismay a snort escaped her throat as she tried to suppress a laugh. Giving up she burst in to laughter and almost ran over the curb as she pulled into the driveway. Once she sobered herself she replied with a voice that was a little too sweet, "Deidara, darling, you and I both know that Pein would _never_ move a hair on my head if it would cause me harm, so I will talk as I please and not even he can stop me."

**"****SAKURA!"**

As she heard Pein yell her name through the phone's connection she gave off a light giggle and disconnected before she heard any more. Shutting off the car and slipping out of confortable seat and onto the hard concrete of the parking lot of the apartment building turned to the Akatsuki's main medical base, she made her way to the door exchanging her plain cardigan for a leather jacket with a small, silver lined red cloud embroidered onto the right breast as well as another large one on the back. It wasn't required she wear the cloud when she was with the Akatsuki, but she knew Pein would appreciate it, especially after his 'little' vacation. Reaching the door and pulling in open she was forced to stop mid yank. The door wouldn't budge so she had to sift through the 2,000 keys on the little ring to unlock the door. Several tries later and building frustration she finally accomplished her goal.

Entering a small office room after gliding down the short hallway she was surprised to see Konan and Pein waiting for her. Konan sitting in one of the many stiff chairs filling the room folding a colorful paper into some intercut shape and Pein studying the paintings Deidara and Sasori made to make the room a little cozier. Thankful his back was turned to her she quickly covered her shock with a thoughtful look and questioned. "You know what I miss already most about _blonds_ being in charge?" Konan gave a small knowing smirk. "That's right, not being called out at a time _everybody_ knows not to call me at, and having the door unlocked when I'm _expected_ so I don't have to go through the 12 billion keys I have to have because the boss _insists_ on having 12 billion hideouts." Sakura stated with so much sarcasm it could be seen.

Pein only reacted, by giving a small shrug and glaring at Sakura a bored look in his eyes. "Better safe than sorry. And you need to see this." He said in a tone telling her, the conversation was over.

"And they give me actual answers when I ask legit questions." She muttered under her breath before following the large man out of the room and into a small hallway lined with doors, Konan taking up the rear. She knew this particular pathway he was guiding her through, and it lead to nothing but the cells and torture rooms. 'Ok so no one was hurt, so what could be so damn important' she questioned to herself.

'**Perhaps he's finally fed up with our bullshit and this is all a trap to get rid of us**.' Inner spoke, answering her question.

'I guess it's plausible but Dei wouldn't be in on something like that.'

'**Ya never know he could have tricked him into doing it.**'

'Shut up and stop messing with my head. Okay? Just shut up."

"**Tch whatever**."

Pein came to a stop and faced a door she knew as one of the torture rooms. He gestured for her to enter first, smelling the faint smell of fresh blood coming from the open door, shocked to find Tobi, Deidara, Itachi, Zetzu, Kisame, Kakazu, and Sasori, the entire Akatsuki scattered around the larger room. They all looked shocked, grossed out, and tired. They didn't even bother to look up at her, they all just stared at the guy in the center of the room passed out and tied to a chair bolted to the floor, which was completely covered in blood. With a disgusted look she pulled off her shoes, not wanting to ruin them with this guys blood, tossed them into the hallway and stepped from the navy blue carpet to the hard concrete. Every one seemed to wake up when she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at them to get some answers. She was left with disappointment as they began to file out of the room. Once they all left Pein entered and locked the door behind him, not even letting Konan in.

'**This is some serious shit' **inner stated noting that Pein, for once, was Konan-less.

'You're telling me.'

Pein seemed to be looking at her expectantly so she finally took a good look at the guy in the center of the room. His hair went down to his shoulders and was soaked in blood but she could still make out a few strands of their natural silver, with him slumped over in unconsciousness his hair was blocking his face from view, but she could tell he was shirtless, his chest baring many fresh cuts that had scabbed over, they looked about 1 to 2 days old. His jeans, like his hair were soaked in blood, they were ripped and torn and she could see cuts and burns through the holes in the cloth. And hanging from his neck was a chain in the shape of a rosary and at the bottom where a cross would have been was a circle and inside was an inverted triangle. She couldn't see a single wound that was completely fresh leaving her with many questions.

"Where'd all the blood come from?" voicing the biggest concern of the million running through her head.

Pulling a switchblade out of his pocket, popping it open and stepping forward. "Watch closely" was his swift command before sliding the knife across a patch of unmarked skin on the man's chest. Stepping forward and crouching down to get a better look she watched as the blood almost immediately stopped and the wound began to knit itself together at an inhuman rate. Seeing this she looked at the other wounds on his chest and saw they too were fading fast and leaving nothing but perfectly pale skin behind.

With even more questions running through her mind she couldn't form a sentence with out it being interrupted by another question. Pein seeming to sense her problem and tried to answer a few, "He can be a valuable asset. We needed to see if the rumors were true. I need you to work your "magic" to get him up and talking again so you can explain the ruler and such. And you will be explaining them because he is going to be your partner since you are currently partner-less, and because he will be moving into your area once he is settled in, and will be going to your school."

Standing strait from the crouched position she mulled over the information she was just given. "Is he my partner because he's moving into the area or is he moving into the area because he's my partner?"

"A little of both"

"So the second one."

"Perhaps."

"So yeah." She crouched down again and began to untie his legs from the chair, Pein leaving the room presumably to find someone (probably Kisame) to carry the unconscious man. When she began pulling the ropes from around his second wrist Pein, Deidara, and Tobi returned to the room with a stretcher in tow.

"Perfect timing." She stated as she lifted the man from the chair, bridal style laying him on the stretcher left in the hallway.

"Tobi always has perfect timing because Tobi is a good boy!"

"Yes Tobi thank you for being a good boy. You can go help Itachi read, Dei and I got this." Her cheery tone reassuring him he could leave.

"Okay Tobi will be a good boy and help Itachi!" Once Tobi's loud footsteps faded they both gave a relived sigh.

"Thanks un."

"Yeah. He has been following me around all day since I got back and I just couldn't to shake him." Pein sounded more relived than when Sakura did when she went home with no homework on a weekend. (And that was pretty damn happy)

Sakura just simply smirked and started to pull the stretcher carrying the unconscious man to the actual medical wing of the remodeled building.

**'****SEEE we have even more power than the boss himself!'**

'Shut it' she said with a small giggle.

~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~

**Sakura's Prov.**

The man who's name I found to be Hidan had woken some time after I slipped into a deep sleep. I had been pooped, with the sleepless night before, the stressful morning, dragging a stretcher with a full grown man in it across an ocean of carpet then giving that man medical attention was taxing work and it had finally caught up with me while I was waiting for him to wake up.

I could feel myself being dragged from the dreamless slumber. My eyes fluttered and my vision was instantly filled with bright purple.

"'Bout fuckin' time you woke up"

~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~

review = love = inspiration = faster updates!


	2. Sultry Voices

Don't own naruto bla bla bla

Hope you enjoy!

Recap:

I could feel myself being dragged from the dreamless slumber. My eyes fluttered and my vision was instantly filled with bright purple.

"'bout fuckin' time you woke up"

~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o

Sakura's POV (kinda)

She gave a small squeak and fell from the hard chair she had curled herself into, trying to get comfy, onto the even harder carpet lined floor. After a moment of awkward silence she composed herself flawlessly and stood again, cursing herself for leaving her shoes by the room Pein had led her to.

"Bitch. I'm hungry"

"Hello hungry, I'm Sakura, your new partner."

"Bitch. My name is Hidan and I want food so give."

"I told you my name, and it's not bitch, so don't call me that, I will get you food, as soon as you say please." She told him matter-of-factly and left the room with Hidan following hot on her heals.

"Hey! Where the fuck do you think your going!?" He screeched behind her. "I want food!"

"Like I said you'll get it as soon as you say please, and for your information, I'm going to get my shoes."

"Wha- Why the fuck do you not have shoes on?!" He continued to screech while she led him through the halls.

"Because I didn't want to ruin them with your blood. Your lucky I patched you up, too, otherwise you'd still have holes all over."

"That was you! Damn, you took my fun away! You shouldn't do that again. But if you want to doe the cutting, that would be perfectly ok with me." He said, his voice taking on a less whiney tone and turned into a sultry, silky cascade of sexy.

The change in his voice shocked her to no extent and she stopped and turned to look at him. When their eyes met she almost froze, but by some force she didn't know she had, she willed herself to continue thinking and only hesitated a little. "What you mean this?" She asked as she pulled her fingers close together forming a blade of sorts, which he gladly met half way. Promptly collapsing to the ground, nearly unconscious as her hand hit hard on his neck she continued walking and yelled over her shoulder, above his complaining "I'll be back in a bit, and you better have calmed down by the time I get back other wise you're stuck like that till you recover." Leaving the seething Hidan behind.

Once she was out of view she slowed her pace only a little to give her more time to think about what just happened.

'**Girl, he came onto you like white on rice! Cha!**'

'He did not! We've barley known each other for more then 5 minutes!'

'**So? It only takes less then second to tell that we're hotter then fire! Cha! Besides you know you'd jump his bones in less then a second, given the chance. And don't try to deny it, I ****_am_**** you**'

'Inner you're a pain in my ass, ya know that right.'

'**Of course I do! That's what makes this so fun cha! Oh, and look there's our shoes!**'

'Yay.'

'**Haha come on let's grab 'em so we can get back to Mr. Sexy so we can tell him the rules and such and such so we can jump his bones already! Cha!**'

'Oh. My. Kami! Inner shut your fat mouth! That is sooo inappropriate!'

Sliding her shoes on and turning on her heel she headed back the way she came, bickering with herself the whole way. Some of it escaping to the outside world, some locked firmly in her mind, but as soon as Sakura knew she was within hearing distance of the paralyzed man she shut her mouth tight and forced inner to the back of her mind as she steeled herself for the agreement sure to come.

To her surprise when she turned the corner she found a sulking Hidan sitting against the wall able to move just fine.

"How are you moving?" The question slipped from her lips before she could stop it.

"Well _Sakura_, since you're the one that tended to my injuries, you probably saw my healing abilities. That comes in handy some times."

She had only known him for a few minutes and she could already tell he was being way too nice. And hearing him not cuss was kind of creeping her out."

'So now that you have your _lovely_ shoes, can we _please_ go eat, I haven't eaten in over a week."

His tone, again, was to sweet for her liking, but she calmly helped him stand, and led him to the kitchen. To him she looked perfectly calm and in control, but on the inside both her and inner were raging at Pein for, yet again, starving one of the captives. He _knows_ how she feels about that. Yeah torture is bad and such, but its necessary, and starving for a day or two is ok-ish 'cuz it gets the point across, but more then 4 days with no food is ridiculous!

She ranted to herself for a few more minutes as she led Hidan to the kitchen. When they finally arrived she saw all of the Akatsuki there minus Pein and Konan. She also felt Hidan stiffen at her side and with a sideways glance in his direction she clearly saw him staring beady-eyed at Itachi.

'**If this guys gunna be our partner we should probably try and make him feel more at home**.'

'I know inner. Do ya think 'tachi was the one who grabbed him?'

'**Yeah, so we should probably get rid of him so Hidan can relax a little**'

'Yay more reasons to not be around 'tachi!'

"'_tachi_?" Sakura's voice slithered over to her victim and caught his attention even though it was barely a whisper.

"Yes, _Pinky_" his voice as monotone as ever held a hint of malice in her hated nickname.

"Would you be a dear and tell Pein that I will be in to talk to him in a bit and that he better have a good explanation for starving one of the prisoners _again_, let alone my own partner." Her voice leaving no room for argument Itachi merely huffed and closed the book of poetry he had been reading. He stood from the comfy recliner he had clamed for himself a long time ago, and left the room.

Once he had left the room and his foot steps faded to nothing, Hidan visibly relaxed and nearly sprinted to the fridge, eating anything and everything, not even caring about the pairs eyes drilling into his back.

The eyes slowly lost their worried and shocked expressions and turned to contentment and understanding and returned to their own things. All but one pair.

Sakura found her gaze wondering towards Hidan more and more as his hunger was slowly satisfied. Her looks filled with wonderment, amazement, and most of all, almost, happiness.

~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~

Itachi didn't return for the rest of the night, clearly getting the message that he was to stay away from Hidan for now. Once his hunger was gone he looked to Sakura to see her gaze, again, rising from the book she was trying to read, to him. Closing the pantry door he gave her a grateful smile. "Alright bitch, I'm all fed, why don't you and me got to your room and have some fun? Hmm?"

The look of near happiness in her eyes and the slight smile on her lips vanished into a look that could crumble stone. But she merely shook her head as if disappointed. "Come on" she mumbled, rubbing the head ache coming on. "Let's get you to your room so I can tell you the rules of the Akatsuki that you wont remember in the morning."

"Hey, hey, hey who said I was fuckin' joining this bitch group of retards." His screeching only made Sakura's growing headache worse.

"Pein did you bitch, now shut the fuck up before I punch your head clean off your shoulders."

There was a small pause.

"Ya know. I don't like bein' bossed around like a bitch, but, if its by you, I don't mind, as long as you keep cussing like that." He soothed, his voice turning to the velvety-sin that she oh-so lov-

'**Don't you dare say those words!**' inner screeched snapping her out of her enthrallment. '**The moment you say those words, the moment he has total control!**'

'But it's oh, so true!'

' **I don't give a flying fuck! He will not be in control! No matter what!**'

"**And if you keep talking like that I'll have no choice but to rip your head off**" Inner's voice left no room for arguments but somehow he found one.

"Really? And what will that accomplish? I can't die, and I find pleasure in pain. All that will do is cause a mess for you to clean up."

There it was again, that silky tone that seemed to lull her into euphoria and send inner into a rage. But this time, inner didn't scream about being in control. She didn't freak when her other half admitted to loving the sound of his voice. She did nothing. She almost seemed to enjoy it herself. And as he continued to whisper about the bloody, gruesome mess she would have to take care of inner disappeared completely from Sakura's mind. She slowed her pace, _finally_ reaching his door she pointed to it and said "this, is your room, I will be back at noon sharp to pick you up to go to the school to pickup your uniforms, class schedule, and supply list, then we will go to wherever it was you came from and get the rest of your belongings." Before turning to leave she forced her eyes to find his to wish him a good night, when their eyes met her breath caught in her throat. He had opened the door and let himself in, leaned against the doorframe on one arm and tilted himself towards her. His silver hair and pail skin stood out from the darkness of his room and his violet eyes popped against his pale skin, making him look like he was glowing. And again he used that of-so smooth voice when he asked

"Are you sure ya don't wanna just stay the night?" A few moments of silence passed before she composed her shocked expression and answered calmly, " No that's alright, I need to get home and feed the fish."

She knew it was a lame excuse, but it was all she had, so she turned on her heel and headed strait for Pein's office. Half an hour later she sulked out of the large building into the night with a sore throat from yelling at Pein for so long. She almost crashed into 3 trees and ran over 4 curbs before she finally made it to her small apartment, fed the fish, stripped to nothing, and promptly passed out before her head even touched the pillow. Her last thought of what adventures tomorrow would bring.

~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~

Whooo! Another chapter done!

review = love = inspiration = faster updates!


	3. Punishments

This is a filler chapter but I think it's cute and I couldn't really think of anything to write about. Grrrrrrrrrrr, writer's block. But if you have any suggestions for me to write about please review!

No more disclaimers 'cuz you get the point an if you don't ya do know 'cuz.. I don't own Naruto

~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~

Saturday morning was always her favorite part of the week. Wake up late. Feed the fish. Light breakfast. Hour jog. Snack. Shower. Go into town. Always the same, never changing. This Saturday was no different. Until her ring started tingling as she was stepping out of the shower. Scowling she wrapped a towel around herself and went to her room to change. Pulling on some black denim shorts, a plain red V-neck t-shirt and her favorite black high top converse. She strolled into the living room grabbed her phone and keys and bounced down the stairs of her apartment to her car while calling Pein himself. Readying herself for a fight, she was utterly disappointed when he didn't answer. And neither did any of the Akatsuki. Worried she rushed the rest of the way to the medical base.

Once again she arrived and had to sort through all the keys on her key ring but once she was inside Sakura ran down the short passage of hallways to Hidan's room, she found it empty. Not knowing where else to go she closed her eyes and listened.

Hearing a faint commotion and yelling down the hall the way she had come from she nearly sprinted down the sea of carpet towards the kitchen. Slowing down the last stretch of hallway to catch her breath so she didn't seam so out of sorts when she arrived and because the crashes had subsided for a moment. Turning the last corner she stopped dead in her tracks like she'd ran into a brick wall, nearly falling backward onto her ass as well. Everything was broken. The furniture, the walls even the granite counter tops, which even be her standards were pretty damn hard. But she wasn't mad about any of that. She didn't even see it. The only thing she saw was Hidan, surrounded by the entire Akatsuki, fighting Kisame, alone. Truthfully it looked like a bad fight club. And she didn't like it at all.

After a moment to register what the _hell_ was going on she finally snapped out of the shock. Shaking uncontrollably with rage, she let out an ear-piercing shriek, affectively getting everyone's attention. Taking a deep calming breath and closing her eyes to try and control her anger she spit through clenched teeth,

"What the _fuck_ is going on."

Everything was dead silent for just a moment before Kisame, looking like he was about to wet his pant, tried to give an explanation.

"Well, uh.. you see… it's like this.. uh.. we were… umm.. trying to make breakfast… and uh…"

"Damn man, scared much?" Hidan interrupted. Promptly getting a lethal glare.

"He has every right to be. As do you. Now unless you want your tongue ripped out **tell me what's going on**."

Hidan, looking every bit like he owned the place, surrounded by cowering men, gave the rosette a bored look. "Sure sweet cheeks, Just as soon as I have a reason to."

"**You little BITCH!**" Inner half roared, half spat as she marched towards the idiotic man, the men surrounding him parting like the red sea and then some. Taking him by the throat and throwing him into the wall behind him.

Stepping through the hole in the wall she had made using Hidan's body Sakura gripped his throat again bringing his face inches from hers. His eyes mere slits in pleasure, hers in rage, "If you want you can still explain, otherwise I'll have to rearrange you face." There was a chorus of do its and just explains behind her, but Hidan ignored them, making his face a mask of cockiness and uncaring.

"Bring it bit-" was all he could say before the first punch wrecked his face, breaking his cheek, nose, and almost his eye socket in the first hit. 'Oh, this, I'm going to love this.' He thought to himself as he drifted off into the pain and pleasure blossoming over his face.

~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~

After a few minutes of bashing and staring awkwardly at the pair through the wall Pein walked into the kitchen/living room/ Dining room and took in the broken room, the terrified men, and Sakura and Hidan in one stride then skillfully walked across the room stopping just outside the hole in the wall and cleared his throat. After a few seconds of waiting Pein patiently reached over and tapped Sakura on the back. Still nothing changed. Losing his patience he easily stepped over the wreckage and to Sakura's side grabbed her waist and dragged her to the broken couch. She kicked and screamed the whole way there, until she realized who was carrying her, then she sat quietly while Pein went over to check and made sure Hidan wasn't to badly injured. Deciding he would be fine Pein walked back over to Sakura ordering everyone out except for Zetzu, who looked completely unharmed from their make shift fight club, and started interrogating.

~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~

After an hour or two of talking and answering questions, mostly on Zetzu's part, since Sakura had only arrived at the end and "broke up" the fight, only to beat the living shit out of Hidan, who, after half an hour or so stood up with a groan, from his position on the floor, probably to go sleep for a while in his comfier-than-the-floor bed.

Sakura, also listening to Zetzu's explanation of the situation, learned that most of the broken furniture was Kisame's fault, and that the entire Akatsuki, only excluding Zetzu had faught. And that Hidan was only half to blame as Kisame and Deidara had egged him on. And Hidan, not knowing the rules was off of the hook, already beaten by Sakura. But the rest were in for a world of hurt. Knowing the rules and going against them would get you on Pein's bad side, but having Sakura walk in on you in the act was even worse and she still had a little bit of rage left over, just enough to give the rest of the boys a good and powerful punch that could have some of then in the hospital for weeks. But she planned to do so much more then that. So once Pein dismissed her and Zetzu, she went to her make shift room that had all the necessities for when some one was hurt and she needed to stay close, ruffled through her draws and changed quickly into a simple black bikini. Grabbing a towel she walked down the hallways to the poolroom where she knew her blue friend would be. He was almost always there, especially if something was bothering him. So that's where she went first.

Turning the last corner and swinging one of the glass double doors silently then gliding into the humid air of the poolroom, exactly where she thought she would find him, Sakura spotted Kisame swimming in the infinity pool. She knew he knew she was there but she also knew he didn't know it was her. Using this to her advantage she flipped the switch turning off the pool and jumped in on top of the giant man in one swift motion while bring her fist down onto his head, effectively nocking him out. Leaving him there to drown and slipping out of the water she wrapped the towel around her tan body and walked back to her room.

Once she was changed back into her clean clothes and her hair was brushed and pulled into a long ponytail she headed to her next victims room. After passing through many hallways she found herself out side of the second most flamboyant persons room in the whole Akatsuki. Knocking in a pattern she knew he would recognize she waited patiently by the door calling quietly "Toby! May I come in?"

"Oh course blossom!" was the only reply she needed to turn the knob and shove the door open, moving garbage and wrappers and dirty cloths with it.

"My _God_, Toby, you really need to clean this place."

"I'm so sorry Blossom! Toby didn't mean to! Toby will clean right away! Because Toby is a good boy!"

"Actually, Toby, that's why I came to talk to you. Your status as a 'good boy' has been revoked, you are now a 'bad boy!'" Sakura put as mush meanness and authority into her voice as possible. Making her word seem that much more official. And just as she expected Toby threw a bitch fit. Screaming and whaling and throwing his arm around like a crazy person.

"BUT WHYY BLOSSOM!? WHYYYYYYYYY!?"

"Because Toby, you broke the rules and fought inside the building, broke things, and doing all so with out Hidan knowing that he wasn't supposed to do that. Soooo you are now a 'bad boy' for a whole month unless you prove to me _and _Pein that you deserve to be a 'good boy' again" And with that she closed the door and made her way to another room just a little ways away, smirking at the cries she left behind her.

Gliding down the hall to her next destination she thought of the perfect punishment for her wooden friend, and just as she was reaching his door it popped into her head. Swinging the door open with out warning she waltzed in spotting Sasori painting the final touches onto his newest artwork's face. Closing the distance between herself and Sasori she took the puppet's head into her hands and squeezed. The wood broke easily under her grip and so did Sasori, his eyes growing wide and his body folding in on itself. But she didn't stop there. She took the rest of the body into her grip and pulled it apart making sure not a single piece was left un-shattered ignoring the light sting that blossomed over her palms. It didn't take long, the puppet was only as tall as her forearm, she walked across his room saying, "Sorry Sasori, but you should have followed the rules." And with that she closed the door with a gentile click.

As she walked to her next victim just down the hall she pulled pieces of wood out of her hands Sasori's puppet had left and knew just the punishment for the living bank. Again swinging the door open with out warning and marching right up to Kakazu. With a sweet smile on her face she elbowed him right in the temple. Effectively knocking him out. But physical violence certainly wouldn't teach him a lesson so, thankful he was constantly counting his money, she grabbed a few stacks of the hundred dollar bills and strolled out of his room, closing the door behind her. Making a pit stop but Pein's office to drop the money off and explain that it was for the repairs of the fight but the left over was to go to her, she continued on she way to the ice cube's room.

Trying to think of a good punishment for the coldest of the group was hard. He had little interests and those he did have he kept closely guarded. It would be hard to get close to him, let alone get to and take his favorite things. Mulling over the things she observed him doing throughout the days and trying to pick the best one to take took some time. Enough to slow her pace so she would have time to think it over some more before she arrived in his room. Just before she reached the last turn an idea hit her and she walked down the last stretch of hallway with renewed vigor. Swinging open the door and sliding into the room so fast Itachi almost broke his neck whipping his head around from the sudden sound and movement. And just as she suspected: He was sitting on his bed reading poetry munching on a box of pocky. Snatching the box and book from his hands she made her way to the dresser, searching the drawers for hidden stashes of the food, finding two boxes and two little baggies of the delicious snack, one in almost every drawer, she continued her search party around his room, pulling the dresser away from the wall she snatched a box stashed behind there. Then heading to the closet and finding five more bags in and around his cloths. Lastly she went to his bathroom and searched everywhere, surprisingly finding seven boxes there she headed for the door but right before it closed behind her she looked at Itachi. Stopping the door and opening it slowly she took in his relieved expression and followed his gaze to the bookshelf on the wall. Giving a huff of frustration Sakura marched to the shelving unit and began to pull books from their space and dropping them unceremoniously onto the floor. Satisfied with the ten boxes she found behind the books she left the room giving Itachi a short command "clean this up."

Satisfied with her hull from Itachi's room she made another pit stop by her room and dropped the book, twenty-one boxes and seven baggies into the safe hidden under her bed. Finally, all but one.

On her way to the kitchen Sakura hummed a happy tune, over joyed, she'd had so mush fun and it was only two o'clock. Arriving in the kitchen she found Kisame on his way out with a plated sandwich and Deidara sitting in his spot on the couch watching TV. As Sakura passed Kisame she reached over and slapped the plate onto the floor, even thought he had tried to keep his distance.

"What the fuck Sakura, I worked hard for that and cleaned up after myself." Kisame complained. Deidara snickering behind him, was not helping the situation.

"I'm making lunch and I don't want your appetite ruined."

"Blossom, nothing and I mean _nothing _could ever ruin my appetite."

"Don't care. I'm making a lot so stop complaining and scat." Her voice leaving no room for argument Kisame slumped in disappointment, really looking forward to that sandwich, but left anyway.

Left alone with Deidara, Sakura went into the kitchen to get herself a glass of iced water. "Deidara, be a dear and clean up that mess would you?"

"What's in it for me, un?" Deidara looking intently at the TV couldn't see the evil grin on Sakura's face when she answered, "I'll make whatever you want for lunch."

"Oh hell yeah, yeah!" Deidara practically fell off the couch and launched himself towards the closet with all the cleaning supplies on the opposite side of the room.

'**But who said you'd get to eat any!?**' Both Sakura and her inner laughed evilly at the plan they had concocted.

Deidara gave Sakura a funny look. "What's so funny? Yeah." Scooping up the sandwich and shards of plate onto the dustpan.

"Hmm? Oh. Nothing. Sooo whachya want me to make for lunch?"

"How about miso ramen all from scratch, and some nice sushi.. Oh! And don't forget the sake! Yeah!"

"Sounds awesome. Umm... We don't have all the ingredients needed for sushi so can you run to the store to get some?"

"Yeah, of course, un."

~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~

A whole hour had past by the time Deidara had made it back from the market. The ramen was nearly done, only needing a few more minutes. And the sushi was as done as it could be with the sea weed wraps and some of the veggies still missing. When Deidara came running in with his arms full of bags and panting like a dog, blabbering about hoping he wasn't late and he was sorry and traffic was bad. Or at least that's what Sakura could make out of it with all the panting and random "uns" all over the place. She dismissed him quickly, telling him to go clean up, and he easily obeyed. Once his footsteps had faded and she was sure he wasn't in hearing distance she whispered to the pair sitting on the couch "initiate plan torcher D." And as soon as the words left her mouth Kisame, having gotten over his sandwich and came to help with lunch, almost sprinted out into the hallway to summon the rest of the Akatsuki, and Hidan who had slept off the beating he had received earlier and came in looking for food, rushed into the kitchen to help Sakura finish the sushi and plate the table, before Deidara got back from cleaning up.

~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~

Fifteen minutes after plan 'torcher D.' was initiated, every one except for Deidara and Sakura were sitting at the table waiting patiently to eat the food in front of them. Just as Sakura was walking in with a plate holding a single sandwich Deidara was also walking in from the opposite side of the room and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Sakura setting the sandwich down in the spot next to where she was sliding into. He also noticed how to Sakura's right was Hidan, Kisame, Itachi, and Kakazu.. And to her left was an empty seat, Tobi, Sasori, And Konan. And taking up the last seat directly across from her on the long table was Pein.

Staring at the last seat open, which happened to be between Tobi, who he hated most out of all of the people in this entire world, and Sakura, who was wearing a smile that was just skirting the line between too sweet and just plain evil. He had three options here, walk away and not eat anything, sit down and eat quietly, or complain and hopefully get some soup. But he knew that wasn't going to happen, but… he had to try. "What the _fuck _is going on. Yeah."

"We're eating lunch. Is there a problem?" Sakura asked, that smile still contorting her lips.

"Hell yeah there's a problem. First off, I'm not sitting next to that freak. Yeah " He motioned to Tobi who gave a small whimper at the name. "And secondly, why the fuck is there a sandwich in front of my seat? Un."

"Well, I put Tobi there so that's where he's sitting and I made sure that a seat next to Sakura was open for you so that's how things happened and there's no changing it now. And the sandwich is there because that's what Sakura made you for lunch and that's what you are going to eat. Consider this your punishment for your involvement in the fight earlier. But... If there's left overs you can eat that." Pein told him leaving no room for discussion.

Deidara slouched over to his seat knowing he had lost this fight, not seeing the wink Sakura sent Kisame's way signaling the plan was still on and Kisame smiling to her in return. But he did see the small smile Sakura and Pein shared. Wondering what it meant he abruptly said "Hey! Why am I the only one getting punished here?!"

Sakura immediately broke into a fit of laughter while the others, excluding Pein, Konan and Hidan paled. "Oh Honey, no, no, no, you see Hidan, as you know, had his face rearranged. Kisame about drown in the infinity pool. All of Itachi's pocky was stolen along with the book he was currently reading. Kakazu was knocked out and when he woke up a few thousand was missing from his stash. Sasori's latest, and nearly, complete project was demolished into woodchips, and Tobi has been deemed a 'bad boy' until further notice all by yours truly. So no, you aren't the only one getting slapped on the ass. In fact the only one not getting the short end of the stick, that was involved in that fight was Zetzu and that's because he didn't actually fight, he just observed. So shut up and dig in."

The end of Sakura's rant left almost everyone red from embarrassment or anger or in a puddle of tears in a corner (Tobi). But they obeyed and the room came to life with chatter, complements to the chef, and yelling for more food. Even though Sakura wasn't able to get out of the house and go into town she still had a good day punishing her boys.

~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~

There you go! The newest chapter.

review = love = inspiration = faster updates!


	4. Morning Before

Monday started off with Sakura waking up bright and early so she had time to get ready, pick up Hidan and be early so he had time to pick up his uniform and schedule, stuff his things into his locker and find his first class. But things didn't go as smoothly as she hoped. When she arrived back at the medical base she found Hidan still sleeping face down with his head sandwiched between two pillows and his alarm blaring.

"Yo dumb ass! Wake up!"

"Hmmmmmmhimmmmmmhermmmghhhhh"

Trying to handle her temper she gave him one more chance. "Hidan," she started in a too sweet voice. "If you don't wake you now, I'll drag your ass out of bed and smash your face in, and, you wont get any breakfast." Hoping her threat would work she waited a second for his reaction. He stirred slowly, first lifting his head to look at her scowling face, then dropping it back down on the pillow only to take a deep breath before lifting his upper half off of the bed, swinging his lower half around so he was sitting on the edge, the blanket still wrapped firmly around his middle.

"Are you good?" she asked making sure he would get ready and not go back to bed.

"Yeah bitch." Was the only answer she need before she spun sharply on her heel and walked briskly out of her new partners room.

**'Can we just take a moment to appreciate the absolute adorableness of Hidan completely tired and with bed head and looking quite naked?'**

'You can all you want but keep you thoughts to yourself inner. I'm busy right now.'

**'You're always and I mean _always_ too busy to talk to me. And you should be grateful for how much I do keep to myself. You should also take a moment to appreciate me, 'cuz I am awesome and you love meeeeeee!'**

'Hmmmm… No.'

**'But whyyyyyy?!'**

'Because you always come and give your opinions at the worst possible moment. And you constantly say inappropriate things. And when I do need your help or advise and I ask for it, you never answer.'

'**There is almost always a reason for the thing I say, a lesson to be learned, that I cannot just tell you.' **

'oh so like 'Can we just take a moment to appreciate the absolute adorableness of Hidan completely tired and with bed head and looking quite naked?' has a lesson to it?'

'**No but it does have a reason; I say things like that because you wont. You were thinking it, but you weren't. You know it is true but you wont let yourself admit it.'**

'Yeah because it's not true and I can't let myself think like that about my work partner.'

**'Right just like how you didn't let yourself think like that a bout 'Tachi just last summer?'**

'Shut up we don't talk about that, and plus that was last year, I was younger and much stupider, and I have learned from that mistake.'

**'Mistakes*, and yes you were younger and stupider but those feeling weren't as true and genuine as they are now. Also you're more afraid of getting hurt then last time.' **

'What happened last time is not going to happen this time because I wont let it. And can we stop talking about this. I got over it and I'm fine now. I have no feeling for Hidan and we really need to make breakfast so we can get going.'

**'Fine but we will continue this argument later when it is more convenient. Like when you're doing that laundry that's been piling up.'**

'Stahp we don't talk about that either.'

Hearing the faint chuckle of inner fade away Sakura turned the last corner to get to the kitchen only to find Sasori coming from the opposite direction.

"Well hey their Sassy Pants, here to get some breakfast?" Sakura greeted with a cheery smile, and continuing into the kitchen.

"Actually, Saks, that precisely what I was going to do, and now that you're here I know it will be wonderful." Sasori replied with a slight upturn of his lips.

"Thanks" was all she said before continuing on. "So what do you think I should make?"

"Well it has been a long time since you made your 'world famous' pancakes." He said leaning against the counter.

"It has, hasn't it? Well I'll do it if you help me, I'm running a little short on time."

"Yes of course." He said pushing off the counter and reaching into the cabinet at his feet to pull out the electric griddle and setting it to the temperature Sakura told him then pulling out the dry ingredients while she pulled out the refrigerated ones.

They worked mostly in silence, talking only when one needed an ingredient or utensil the other had closer. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, Sakura and Sasori, over the years had come to a silent agreement to mainly only talk to each other if there was something to talk about, and not force a conversation, because that's when things got awkward and Sakura hated awkward silences. So if there ever was a weird or awkward silence, she forced herself to let it go and find something else to think about.

~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~

Almost a whole 25 minutes later Hidan walked into the kitchen, small towel in hand finishing drying his hair. Dropping the towel onto the counter and reaching for a pancake from the tall stack he quickly changed his mind when a sharp pain spread through his hand.

"OUCH!" yelping and pulling his hand back close. "What the fuck Bitch! That hurt!"

"Well maybe you should wait 10 fucking seconds for everyone else to get here before trying to steal their fucking food! You pig!"

"Why the fuck should I have to wait for the food your bitch ass made me!"

" Because I Didn't make it specifically for you, you ass hole! When I make food here I make it for everybody! Not just you, ASS FACE!"

The fighting and screaming continued to breakfast until Hidan put a bite of pancakes in his mouth and practically melted into the seat, humming with contentment until he swallowed, commenting, "Damn Bitch these are some good pancakes!"

Sakura barley lifted an eyelash saying, "As I'm told, now finish so we can leave."

Hidan, not needing to be told twice to eat food, let alone when it's as good as her pancakes, nearly dove into the plate with eagerness, but nearing the end he slowed down trying to savor every bite, dreading the moment the little piece of heaven would be gone and he had to leave and go strait to hell. Even in his snail-like pace the bliss ended too soon and before he knew it Sakura was dragging him out the building and to a shiny black '67 Impala. When he finally noticed that she was putting a key into the door of the beautiful car did he realize exactly what the car was.

"Wait, hold on a minute, what?" He struggled to get his thoughts under control, Sakura snickering at him under her breath. "Th-this… Is your car?"

"Yes" She answered him, smoothly pulling out of her parking spot

"How…" he started still not understanding, the leather seat crinkling under him as he leaned forward the touch the dash. "How did you get such a beauty?"

"Well.. I joined when I was fifteen and was about to get my permit so the guys taught me how to drive, and when I got my license, I managed to get a piece of shit car for myself and didn't crash it or anything for a good 6 months, till it broke down. So I sold it to a junkyard for like fifty bucks, but was still out a car and I had pulled a few strings just getting that thing with the little money I had. So when Pein moved he gave me this babe and got a new car in the wherever-land he went to.

"Niiiice" Hidan soothed as he slouched into the seat to feel the purr of the engine better. "Wait." He said, confused, "Wherever-land?"

"Yeah", Sakura answered, "I was only in Akatsuki for about a year before Pein disappeared telling us he'd be back soon and to stay under the radar. We had only shady texts telling us to buy one building and sell another or to make sure we stayed safe, for two years. Then he just appears with you, bloody and healing at an inhuman rate, telling me that you're my new partner and that he's taking charge again."

"Fuck." Hidan let out a long breath, "some leader he is."

"It wasn't that bad, after we adjusted, everyone had a roll to play, mine was to heal and make sure everyone, including me, stayed in line. Kakazu, for instance is mainly financials and figuring out who the rats are, who are expendable in the smaller fractions of the organization, the nine of us living together are the main sources of power and never expendable unless you defect, betray, or die in action. The other members, live on there own and are just pawns, sometimes sacrificial lambs sometimes decoys, and other times just to show that we also have power in numbers." Sakura explained easily like it was practiced. "Zetzu, Kakazu's partner, is all intelligence, he keeps to himself, if he doesn't want you to see him, you wont see him. Despite his attitude, Tobi is actually a really good fighter, other wise he's just there to upset Dei." Letting off a light giggle and turning down the road the school rested on. "Deidara.. He's certainly a handful, but within the organization, he's my best friend, I'd say he's here for fighting and travel, no one knows how but he somehow acquired a small plane, big enough to fit us all, and then some. Sasori, aka Sassy Pants, is a bore really, he stays to himself, always looks sleepy, is obsessed with whose weird puppet things, and never shows any emotion other then annoyance, mostly directed at Deidara, but he has his moments, oh, and he's good at fighting, I guess, I beat him every time we spar though.

"Ummm.. Oh! Kisa, he's really just a big brute, but his personality is cool, I'd say he's here for fighting and he has this weird thing about his sword, he says it talks to him, super weird. Finally, there's Itachi, his main asset to the organization would be his lies, its super freaky he can create a whole world around one idea, he even had me thinking he liked me for six months! And just one day 'oh, sorry Sakura I was lying' ugh the bastard!"

Before she could stop the words they just tumbled away from her lips, She glanced at Hidan to see what he'd thought about her monologue, only to see Hidan looking at her deep in hought. Seeing his expression, she went over her words carefully, pulling into her parking spot she slammed on the brake a little too soon and had the car hanging half in the lot half in her space. Taking a whole minute to process how to handle the situation, she slowly pulled the rest of the way into her spot, stealing a glance at Hidan she saw something more in his eyes, something she couldn't quite place, something that made her stomach flutter and jump.

"You didn't hear that.. The last part." She nearly squeaked, looking sheepish and scared. Hidan gave a small nod and Sakura tuned quickly, wanting to escape the small space. Turning back to the car she opened the back door where she had thrown her bag, grabbing it quickly she tuned towards the school, only to come face to face with a navy-blue t-shirt. Looking up she stared into purple eyes framed in ivory and silver.

"And Me?"

"You?"

"What am I to the organization? To you?"

"Oh," she paused, taking a moment to think before continuing, "from what I can tell mostly fighting, maybe suicide missions, that won't be suicide for you, and Pein is probably using you to calm me down, distract me from Akatsuki, make me let loose a little, let him take total control again, I work best alone, you'll slow me down, force me to plan more for missions, you would have been best with Kakazu, or Kisame. It wasn't coincidence you were assigned to me." She finished with a sigh and a shrug, stepping around him to get to the school building, yelling other her shoulder "hurry up or we'll be late!"

Taking a moment to follow her movement with his eyes first, he didn't have much time as the 15 minute bell rang proving her point, he quickly followed her, making his body jog to catch with her, and in the last stretch of sidewalk to the main doors to prepare for hell.

~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~

review = love = inspiration = faster updates!


	5. Hunger

Okay so not only did I write/ post this chapter but I was also able to update and rewrite all the other chapters. I know its early to do editing but there were too many spelling mistakes and inconsistencies for the story to move on. I didn't change much, only fixed some grammar and spelling but there are some details that were changed. If there are questions in this chapter its probably because of a change in the other chapters, but if you cant find the answers just leave a review or message me!

Enjoy!

Recap:

Taking a moment to follow her movement with his eyes first, he didn't have much time as the bell rang proving her point, he quickly followed her, making his body jog to catch with her, and in the last stretch of sidewalk to the main doors to prepare for another hell.

~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~

Hidan's POV (Kinda)

Sakura led him to the school doors, continuing, swiftly, through the hallways and to an intimidating set of glass doors. Pushing open both doors with enough force that Hidan could walk though easily behind her, she then led him down another set of confusing hallways all the way through to a solid wood door with gold name tag glued to the middle of the door, it read "Tsunade". With a quick nock, and a muffled "enter" Sakura pushed open the door.

"Good morning principle Tsunade." Sakura greeted happily, Hidan could hear the smile in her voice as he followed closely behind her.

"Good morning Sakura." Tsunade answered, looking just as happy as Sakura sounded. "You must be Hidan, the new recruit Pein told me much about." A light smile still on her lips, but Hidan could see the calculating, stony look in her eyes, as she looked him over. Not liking the coldness in her eyes, his anger flared and was going to make a rude comment when Sakura cleared her throat.

"Yes, it is, and I'm sure he told you all good things" He could see the way her head tilted so the side, giving her a slightly more innocent look, but even he could hear the threat that was laced in her voice. Sakura's posture suddenly straitened back out and her voice took on a tone that said she was talking business now, "I assume you have made all the right adjustments and preparations."

"Yes, his scores did not make the level that you had so we had to put him in different classes," Tsunade also put on an all business façade, "but we made sure that his class rooms were very close to yours so you could collect yourselves quickly, I also put his locker directly next to yours, seeing as they were already empty. Oh, and his uniform so already in his locker." Pulling a piece of paper from the piles of her some what organized desk, and handed the paper to Sakura, "and here is his class schedule and locker information," She finally finished.

"Thank you very much Tsunade, if there are any complications we will contact you immediately," Sakura turned to leave, calling over her shoulder "have a nice day, and I'll see you tomorrow for training!" the fake smile Hidan only got a glimpse at sent a shiver down his spine, and her tone, just a little too sweet, made his stomach churn.

As Sakura and Hidan finally escaped from the overly complicated hallways and stuffy atmosphere, into the spacious and open hallway, Sakura's body seemed to slump over, giving her a much more relaxed look.

"God, sometimes I love that woman. And sometimes I hate her." She said, annoyance crawling in her voice.

~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~

Hidan POV

_I didn't know weather to love, or hate her but either way, damn! She is hot when she's mad, or angry, or happy, or- fucking anything! She is hot as fuck all the damn time! The way she threatened the boss lady, I mean, talk about sexy! Damn, I need to get my shit together and fucking fuck her already, Damn! Wait? Is she talking to me? Fuck!_

"-Wait. Hidan! Are you even listening to me!?"

"What? - Yeah bitch, what the fuck else would I be doing?"

"Well you were just staring at my ass so, probably thinking about my ass, you perv!"

"Psh, yeah right like I would want to think about, let alone look at that thing. - Ouch! - What the fuck was that for Bitch!?"

"For not wanting to look at my ass you perv, and for calling me a bitch."

"Whaat? That doesn't even make sense"

"It makes perfect sense perv; my ass is a beautiful piece of art that any guy- no- anyone, would want to look at!"

Taking in to consideration that I hadn't really looked at her ass, I took a peek.

" I can't tell."

"Cant tell what?"

"If your ass is good or not, I don't have X-ray vision, I cant see through that ugly ass skirt."

"The skirt is mandatory, it's the uniform." She didn't bring up her ass on purpose, and I could tell she was starting to get uncomfortable with the situation so I decided to drop the topic for now, I'd just have to get her later when she was wearing something better

"Yeah what ever bitch."

She stiffened at the name but ignored it. "Hmph, whatever, here's your uniform, the bathroom is right there." She pointed down the hall a little ways away, I could see the sign that indicated the guys bathroom and directly across from it, the girls. Sakura looked down at a watch resting on her wrist. "You have 5 minutes to change and another 2 to get to class, I will be right here so hurry up."

I quickly took my clothes and turned away from her, wondering the whole time when we had stopped by the lockers.

~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~

No POV

By the time Hidan had walked out of the bathroom and started walking towards Sakura, she had organized Hidan's books, gathered both of there books, and found a comfortable standing position with all the books, and was now thinking about the past week end and how having Pein back could change the dynamics of the group. Not noticing Hidan's arrival, Sakura nearly fell over when a hand shook her and there was a loud "bitch!" in her ear.

"The fuck Hidan." She said straitening out, and handing Hidan he books for his next class.

"What bitch, not my fault you weren't paying attention" He replied as he tucked the books under his arm.

"Kinda is, you're the one that took so fucking long." Glancing down at her watch she let out a low curse, "Come on, you took for fucking ever."

Hidan gave out a long sigh but followed close behind as Sakura skillfully weaved through the sea of students. On the way up the stairs Sakura told him his teacher and some of the rumors about her, told him to not be too outrageous. Down the long hall way she reminded him that this was his first day here and he should at least get to know the teachers before trying to kill them, and out side his class room door she told him she would be in the next room so he'd better behave, wished him good luck, then was gone.

Giving another sigh to stall for time, but couldn't linger any longer when the bell rang through the hallways, so with the bell as his signal he swung open the door and walked even deeper into hell.

~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~

When lunch finally rolled around, 4 hours later, and Hidan walked up to Sakura again, who was waiting by her locker again, ready to lead him to his next class again, with his things ready again, (starting to see a pattern here?) the only difference was instead of observing the students walking by, Sakura had her head tilted down slightly and her eyes closed, as if she were sleeping. Also instead of books in her hands there was a small, cloth, black lunch box with a simple red cloud outlined in silver embroidered on the top. As Hidan approached Sakura, his heavy footsteps making him known in the almost-deserted hallway, she cracked open her eyes, exhaustion filled them. Opening his locker and dropping his books he took her lunch from her and let her guide him slowly to the courtyard, but she didn't go to the courtyard. Instead she went to the cafeteria, where if it was a rainy day or you didn't want to eat out side, you could buy and eat food there.

Almost as soon as they were inside the smelly room she stopped and turned to Hidan. "Did you bring money?" she asked, her eyes still barley open.

He thought for a second before reaching into his pockets, pulling out his hand and shaking his head. Sakura gave a large sigh before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a 10-dollar bill and handed it to him. "No need to pay me back, just consider it a gift. When you are done buying your food, go through those doors," she said, pointing across the hall to two large glass doors, leading out to the courtyard, "look for pink, you'll see me."

She waited for Hidan to give her a small "ok" before she took her lunch box back and turned sluggishly around and went out the doors herself. As she pushed open one of the doors, she was hit with heat. Unbearable, stuffy, humid, heat. She regretted agreeing with Ino about sitting outside immediately. Slumping over even more, she grabbed an extra chair on her way to the table, placing it next to her designated chair she practically fell into it, letting her head fall onto the table just as hard.

"Okay 4 things." She tilted her lead so she could see who had spoken, finding it was Ino. "1 damn it's hot. 2 damn you look tired. 3 damn you're late. And 4 who's the extra chair for?"

"1 yes it is. 2 yes I am. 3 yes I am. And 4 Hidan."

"Wait. You mean the hot new guy?" Ino seeming much more intrigued.

"You mean new Akatsuki member, and my partner. Yes." Sakura, just as bored.

"Well fuck me silly and call me Trixie, I'll be right back." Ino chimed, standing up.

"Ino, did I mention how he's my partner?" Sakura, a little alarmed.

"What doll face? I didn't hear you." Ino, not deterred from her mission.

"Fuck you Ino." Sakura said, giving up.

"Love you too" Ino gave a wink and blew Sakura a kiss before she disappeared into the building.

Sakura laid her head down on the table again, being a little bit gentler, and turned so she could see the door Ino had disappeared into and Hidan would appear out of.

It wasn't long before Hidan walked through the set of double doors, back turned to open the door, when he turned around to look for Sakura, she slowly sat up so he could see her better, but before he could take a step towards her his way was blocked and a shrill "Oh, I've never seen you before" It was plain to see that his hands were full with his food covered tray, but a small, boney hand was still stuffed in to his face. "I'm Karin, and you must be Hidan."

"Don't give a fuck." Was all Hidan could manage with out punching her in the face, before he expertly wove around her and continued to sit next to Sakura.

Sakura gave a small chuckle to Karin's seething form before she turned away to face Hidan and lay her head on the table again.

After introductions and some small talk Ino finally reappeared, from where she was sitting Sakura could see that Ino's shoes were a little cleaner, her legs shinier, her skirt higher, her shirt tucked tighter and another button was undone, she had touched up her foundation and blush, added a few extra layers of mascara and brushed her hair so it was neater. All in all she looked nicer, and a little hotter, but Ino was Ino and she had to add a little extra push to her already overly-swung hips, which made her beauty go from, well, beauty, to slutty, and when Ino sat down she gave a "cute" giggle and asked a little too sweetly "Oh, Sakura, who's this"

Sakura took a breath to answer her but Hidan cut her off with a rude "Hidan."

Ino was seemed unfazed and continued with "Well Hidan, I'm Ino, it's nice to meet you." And stuck her hand out, into his chest for him to shake.

Hidan was about to give Ino another rude comment (probably about Karin and her being similar) when Sakura cut in "Ino, quit the act"

Ino let out a sigh and dropped her hand to her plate saying "Sakura, what ever do you mean?" and popped a piece of bread into her mouth.

"Not kidding Ino, drop it. Or do you want to be like Karin?"

Ino made a face "I am nothing like that bitch."

Hidan made a noise that sounded strangely like a coughing dog and a suppressed laugh.

"Then drop the act, 'cuz I'll tell you right now, she said and did nearly the exact same thing." Around the table there were head nods and echoes of "exact same" and "pretty much".

Seeing the agreement around the table Ino's face fell into confusion, she let her back slump and she picked up a plastic container from her lunch box, opened it and began to eat the fruity contents. Deep in thought she didn't say another word the entire lunch period.

Once lunch was over and every one had had there fill of food the day continued as normal. Students went back to class, Sakura was bombarded with questions about her relationship status, her relationship status with Hidan, if people could change her relationship status from it's current single to taken, and if people could copy Friday nights math homework from her.

Hidan had it just as bad; were his eyes natural, was his hair natural, what was his favorite color, what was his relationship status, was anything going on between him and Sakura, could someone change his relation ship status, could Friday nights math homework be copied from him (what? I know right.)

By the end of the day they were both exhausted, barley a word was said on the way home. When they walked up to the front door ready to sit down and take a nap, only to find it locked, Sakura nearly took the door down with the frustration that had built up over the day. Once the door was finally open they walked to the kitchen to grab a light snack. What they found there was shocking, Dei and Tobi, sitting at the dinning room table, laughing, together, having a good time, WHAT?

Sakura froze in the door, Hidan paused to see why she stopped. They both stood there staring for a solid 30 seconds before Deidara noticed the pair.

"Oh hey, Sakura, Hidan" he greeted with a smile on his face and light tears in his eyes.

"What's going on?" Sakura questioned, ignoring Dei's greeting.

"Oh, nothing, we're just talking." Dei answered, still a light smile on his lips.

"Riiiiiight. You, and Tobi, not only talking, but also laughing together? Psh like I believe that." Sakura said expecting them to, well, not throw their heads back and laugh some more, that's for sure. Wanting to get away from the two laughing hysterically, Sakura grabbed Hidan's hand and pulled him to the Kitchen to get what they came for, food.

~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~

Sakura's POV

Those two were acting strange and I didn't like it, okay, scratch that, Dei was acting strange, he hates Tobi, and I mean burning-fire-of-hatred-push-you-off-a-bridge-the-moment-I-get-a-chance hate, and now they're all buddy-buddy? I don't think so something was for sure up.

But I couldn't worry about that now, I needed to focus on what I came here to get, food. I didn't think Hidan would follow if I just walked away, so I grabbed his hand and gave a gentile tug to signal we were moving and he followed easily. Once we were in the kitchen I slipped my hand from his warm, comforting one and opened the fridge only to have it open half way before slamming shut again.

Scowling at the milky hand holding my source of food shut I followed the appendage up the clothed arm to a collarbone staring at it intensely, I did the only thing I could do, accuse it.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get your attention." It responded, it had a nice voice, soft and silky, but masculine too.

"Well.." I said trying to think of the words to describe my hunger, "I'm hungry. Can we talk after I eat?" I asked, it was the only thing that came to mind.

"But I want to talk now." It said in a huskier voice, and suddenly it was really, really close.

'**Fuck you I'm hungry.**' Inner said to the bone

'Hi Hungry, I'm food' It whispered back.

"Ahh, food" I said, going in for the kill.

"AAHHH WHAT THE FUCK!" was yelled before the collarbone was suddenly ripped from my jaws.

"But fooooooood you would have been so nice to my belly." I said, pouting to the slobbery bone, but it was quickly covered my a milky hand, the same hand that stopped me from getting to food before, I hated that hand. "evil hand." I scowled at it, trying to burn it away.

Turning away again I wanted food, now, and I wasn't going to get it if that hand was there so it went back to the fridge, I was so close, the food was right there! I could see the wonderful, glorious stacks of food, perfectly preserved for my enjoyment. Then I was gone. Closed off from me by that hand!

'**It has to go!**' Someone yelled in my head, and damn it, it was right!

"Evil and!" And my teeth were in it this time I wasn't aiming to enjoy a slow, tasty meal, I was aiming to kill. And that's exactly what I was going to do. Blood filled my mouth, but it wasn't dead yet, I could feel it struggling to get free, I could hear it screaming in pain, or was that anger? I didn't want it to suffer too much so I bit down harder, trying to end it's life sooner. Till my mouth was pried open and the hand was ripped from my jaws. Only to be replace with something big and hard, but as I bit into it gave away easily to a sweet fruity taste. I wasn't able to kill the evil hand but I was able to eat, and that was my main goal. I bit hard into the fruit, I chewed slowly, enjoying the feeling of the fruit sliding down my throat and dropping into my empty stomach, ending a piece of my hunger. A small moan escaped my lips, but I didn't care. I bit into the apple again, ridding my mouth of the taste of the evil hand's blood completely, letting the taste of the apple fill my mind, letting my eyes slide close and another moan from my throat. All too soon the apple was gone, a naked core the only evidence. I stood from my position on the floor that I had fallen into in my struggle to kill the evil hand, threw away the core of the apple and grabbed three more apples and left the kitchen to go to the attached living room and dinning room.

There I found Deidara, Tobi, and a the man who had the evil hand attached to his arm, Hidan. It was an ugly scene, Tobi was jumping around, freaking out about the blood that was all over Hidan, claiming he was a good boy and that he wanted to help, but didn't know how. Hidan was red in the face, and everywhere else, yelling about how he wanted to kill "her" and that she was going to die a painful death. Deidara, looking like the only sane one of the group was ignoring Tobi, focusing on Hidan, trying to calm him down and explain what was happening.

I sat down on the couch closest to me and watched as Hidan tried pushing past Deidara to get to my direction, saying he was going to kill me, when he said this Tobi looked at me then back at Hidan, took a large breath, and screamed,

"NOOO, YOU CANT HURT MY BLOSSOM!" Before bringing his fist down on the base of Hidan's neck, effectively nocking him out. Deidara quickly dropped him on the couch next to mine and disappeared into the kitchen but only for a moment, appearing again with the entire bowl of apples. He walked to me and tried to take my last whole apple but my grip on it only tightened, so he put the bowl in my lap, and guided my arm around the bowl, where he then took the apple and put it into the bowl that I had in my arm with even more apples in my possession I felt better, I was able to eat as many as I needed, I let Deidara pull me up off of the couch and guide me to the hall by my shoulders. He pushed me quickly down the hall as I finished the last of my apple; dropping the core on the ground I quickly grabbed another one from my bowl and started eating it.

I was almost done with the apple when we arrived at a room I vaguely remembered as my own. He guided me inside, turning me around and told me to eat apples until I was full, go to sleep, and when I woke up, go find him in his room, once he was done he pushed my shoulder lightly and I fell onto my bed, I watched him go. When I had finished the entire bow of apples but two I was stuffed. I couldn't eat another bite if I wanted too. I didn't want to listen to what Dei told me but I was so tired, I almost fell asleep before I could stand to put the almost empty bowl on my desk, so I slipped under the blankets and fell into a dreamless sleep.

~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~

review = love = inspiration = faster updates!


	6. Discontinued

ugh this story. I don't know where i wanted to go and i have no where to go with it. I wrote my self into a dead end. in sorry but i cant write any more of this atrocity.


End file.
